Kidnapped By Love
by PruBen
Summary: a girl who thought her life was perfect... turns out being the next major kidnapped story of the year.
1. Chapter 1

Maddie stumbled down the path to her home. She could hear the fright in her mother's voice. Yelling out her name.

"Maddie! Maddie! Where are you dear?" She stumbled and tripped.. Getting up quickly, she continued to try and keep running.

Her inner left thigh had a deep gash seeping with blood, straight through her cotton capri pants.

There were cuts and scrapes all up her arms and legs and face. "Mother! I'm right here!" But her voice couldn't carry with the wind.

" . . . Maddie?" Suddenly, Maddie tripped again. Yelping in pain, she screamed as loud as she could.

How did this happen? Well, let's go back a few months. Back when kidapping was just a thing she laughed about.

Seven months ago- Maddie as at the mall, with her best friends, Kaitlyn and Kelly. They were in American Eagle looking for a new 'casual' look.


	2. Chapter 2

" Check out that cute cashier." Kelly whispered into Maddie's ear.  
"Oh shut up. He's looking over!" She said blushing and sopftly shoving Kelly away into the shirt aisle. Kelly shrugged and grabbed her armful of hoodies and went up to the check out lane.  
"Tsk-tsk." Kaitlyn spoke. "She's totally crushing on Clay." Maddie looked up at Kaitlyn. "Your brother Clay?"  
"Yupp :)" Kaitlyn answered.  
The two girls laughed and walked up to the check out lane where Kelly was flirting, or tyring to, with Clay.  
After a while, she gave up and paid. "See you guys at the Food Court."  
"Kay. Seeya Kelly." Maddie said waving.  
"Hey Clay." Kaitlyn said softly. "Yea? Oh and that will be $153.92 please."  
Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and layed out the money. "Oh, nevermind. You seem to be paying too much focus on Maddie." Maddie went bright red and looked away.  
"Shut up!" Clay said as the two girls walked out of the store with their bags.  
As they went out, someone bumped into Maddie.  
"Sorry." The boy muttered looking at her from under his eyelashes and then walking in the store. Maddie immediately went bright red. "Uhhh... N-No pr-problem?" "Oooohhh who was that?" Kaitlyn asked elbowing her in the sides.  
"Nobody I knew. He just bumped into me. That's all." "Psshh, yea right." Maddie went red again. "Come on, let's go. Kelly's waiting for us! She's probably ready to hit the next store already." She nodded and the girls ran to the food court. "Finally! I thought you guys ditched me or something!" Kelly said as Maddie and Kaitlyn sat down. "I ordered us a large cheese pizza, mind?" Maddie shook her head. "OMG Kelly your never going to beleive this!" Kaitlyn started loudly. "OMG what? Did Maddie get a boyfriend~?" Maddie shook her head. "Oh shut up. And no I didn't. " "A boy passed us on our way out and she was totally checking him out!" "I was so not, I" Maddie started to say but stopped as he walked past their table. "That's him." Kaitlyn said pointing. "Oohh he's cute, Maddie."  
"Oh shut up Kelly." But Kelly had stood up, and was now walking over to where he was sitting alone texting. "Oh god damn!" Maddie said blushing and slamming her head onto the table.  
"Don't worry." Kaitlyn said giggling. "He's so brushing her off." "R-Really?" Maddie said lifting her head and restingher chin on her hands. Just as Kaitlyn said, the boy was browning and tying to get Kelly to leave him alone. Maddie suddenly stood up and walked over to Kelly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, would you leave the boy alone. I'm sure there's someone [Clay] you could fail at flirting with."  
"Whatever. Have fun." Kelly ran away. Leaving Maddie standing there with him staring at her. Maddie went red. "I'm Tyler. You?" Tyler said suddenly smiling lightly. "Care to sit? Or are your friends going to try and steal you away from me?"  
Maddie sat down across from him, her cheeks still red. "So, did you ahve fun with Kelly's fail at flirting?" She asked nervously.  
"Nah. But flirting with you is fun :) But, ehh it was weird. Personally I prefer brunetts to blondes. ;) " He chuckled and Maddie giggled. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh?" "Yea…" He swished his short brown hair. His bangs down slightly over his dark brown eyes. Maddie smiled. "You have really pretty eyes." He said. "Thanks. You too. :)" She answered blushing a slight red. "So, Maddie, what's up? Tell me about yourself?" "Well, Tyler, I am fourteen, I am a senior in middle school." "Cool. I'm fifteen. And freshman." "Nice." He nodded. "So you hungry? We ordered some pizza If you want you can sit with us and eat. I promise Kelly won't flirt. Hehe." He chuckled. "Sure." Maddie stood up and so did Tyler. As they walked over Kelly started to open her mouth to say something. But, luckily, Kaitlyn, slapped a hand over her mouth. Tyler laughed. "Okay girls, mind if he eats with us?" Maddie asked. Nodding toward the pizza that was now on their table, she added. "I'm sure there'll be enough for us all, as long as Kaitlyn doesn't hog it like last time." "Oh har har oh smart one. Don't you mean yourself?" Kaitlyn jeered back laughing lightly. "Don't worry. I don't eat that much." Tyler joked lightly. The girls shrugged and they all sat down.

Once they had finished eating, they sat there and talked for a while. Soon, Tyler had to leave. But he had scribbled his number on a clean, unused napkin and handed it to Maddie. _'Call me 1xxxxxxxxxx' _Kaitlyn saw the napkin note and said. "Ooohh~ Maddie got a boyfriend~" "OH SHUT UP KAITLYN!~!" Maddie yelled back blushing a crimson bright red. She left with her cheeks a still rosy red.

A few hours late, Maddie went home. As she walked upstairs to her room, she texted Tyler. _"Heyy." "Wow .Though you wouldn't text me _'


	4. Chapter 4

'_Well duh. Of course.'_ She laughed and went inside. "It's Sunday…" She said looking at her calendar. "Maddie! It's time for dinner! "Coming Mom!" She said as she sat up. Grabbing her phone, Maddie went downstairs. As she did, Maddie sent Tyler a text. _'Brb. Dinner.'_ Right when she got to the table he texted her back. _'K.'_ Maddie sat down as her mom set the plates full of Chinese food. "Here. Dinner is served." "Yumm Chinese~" They then sat down and started to eat. "Thanks Mom." She said standing once they had finished eating. "Remember, lights out at ten." "Okay Mom." Maddie said nodding and heading up the stairs. _'Hey I'm back.' 'Cool'_ He soon texted back. _'So what's up?(:' 'Nm just finished dinner.' 'Coool.' 'Yea you?' 'I just got done taking a shower.' 'Oh really?' _Maddie giggled as she laid back on her bed. 'Hey, I'm going to go to bed.' He texted. 'Oh… Alright.' Maddie sent back. She got up off of her bed and went to her computer. She had about a billion old papers and essays and doodles on the desk. Grabbing a bunch of them, Maddie straightened them and set them in a shoebox on the floor. Once she had finished clearing her desk, she turned on her computer.

About an hour and a half later, she turned off her computer and got dressed for bed. Yawning, she looked at the clock. "Only 8:45? Its only been about an hour and a half… Ugh… " She sighed and flopped down onto her bed face-first. She laid there, until she heard her phone ring. 'Hey…' It was Mason. Maddie frowned as she saw who it was from and ignored it. She laid her head back on her pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning, was Monday. "Ugh… I don't feel so good…" "Are you up dear? Oh my, Maddie, my dear, you look so pale…" Checking her temperature, her mother said, "You've gotten a fever. Looks like your staying home today." "O-Okay…" Maddie said nodding slightly.


End file.
